Cherry Garcia
by a pen and paper
Summary: A simple Carlos drabble I wrote over a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream.


I know that this kind of sucks. It's ridiculously short and a bit on the AU side (since I only watched one episode of Season 2 on Youtube). But I like it, and I hope you like it too. Merry Christmas from me to you, I guess.

* * *

_Cherry Garcia_

Carlos Garcia has always loved Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream.

* * *

Carlos doesn't exactly know why he loves it so much. It's just so extremely good that he can't even just decide on _one_ reason why he loves it.

Maybe it's because the concoction was supposedly named after one of the best guitarists Jerry Garcia of the Grateful Dead, who even after over fifteen years of being under the ground at the age of fifty three from battling drug problems, still had so much legacy and fame that Carlos could only _dream _of having after he died.

Or maybe it's because he's always loved that tantalizing combination of sweet with a pinch of bitterness found in it that reminded him of his Mama's Black Forrest cake, the one cake he loved even more than those fancy chocolate cakes decorated with colored fondant or marzipan that upscale bakeries sold. With the sweetness of those Bing cherries, something creamy with the delicious cherry flavored ice cream and the slight bitterness from the flakes of dark chocolate used to decorate the cake and that were mixed in the ice cream, the combination was indeed mouthwatering and just tasted to him of his childhood and pure, sweet heaven.

Or maybe it's because it cools him down almost instantly after a long day at the pool with his helmet on (for he _refuses _to take it off, even when it's one hundred four degrees outside and he's sweating **literally **buckets underneath that heavy helmet). _It just seems to cool him down more than any other ice cream could even dream of doing.  
_

Or maybe it's because his own last name _is_ Garcia. There's no ice cream flavors that include the words Knight, Diamond or Mitchell out there that he knows of, but there is Cherry Garcia and for a moment, it makes him feel a tiny bit more _special _compared to Big Time Rush's other band members, who always seem to upstage him._ Kendall always has more fans rooting for him on stage and being noticed on the streets, James always gets more girl's attention and Logan always is a whole ton smarter than him. _But Carlo shares the same last name as an ice cream. That's got to be rather important, right?

Or maybe it's because the insanely delicious ice cream truly is a metaphor for _himself._

With his goofy signature smile that seemed to be plastered on his face, his impeccable charm, an almost stupid innocence about him and his childlike attitude to just about every issue going on in his world, he was amazingly sweet. Carlos was the joker and secretly a sweetheart beneath his boyish looks; always trying to find a way to cheer some gloomy person up. He's phenomenally sweet, like the way those sugar soaked cherries are in the mixture - they just add that hint of sweetness that makes everybody smile.

However, beneath that sugary sweetness of Carlos, there's a pinch of bitterness that is barely noticed by anybody because of the many layers of sweet. Bitterness of never really being the favored band member, bitterness over never having a girlfriend, bitterness over little past events that plague him with bad memories and even bitterness over not studying for that test he had in the seventh grade. _Everybody has a little bit of bitterness inside of them, even Carlos Garcia._

Then, there are his hilarious quirks. From insisting on wearing an extremely helmet on his head no matter what the weather is, to his childish stubbornness, to his love for simple things and his adoration for his family; they made him the _Carlos Garcia _that everybody laughed at_. _Just like that creamy ice cream made it _Cherry Garcia._ You wouldn't like a quirk-less Carlos, and you would definitely not like an ice cream less Cherry Garcia. It's just _not_ right.

_You love them because the mixture of components makes them who they are, whether it's an ice cream flavor or a person._

_

* * *

_

Maybe that's the true reason why Carlos likes it.

Because it reminds him that people truly do love him, just for who he is.


End file.
